


What About Family Outings?

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [20]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Because My Muse Told Me To, Both Sif and Thor Are Trying This Time, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Obligatory Beach Episode, fear of water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Chapter 13]<br/>Should she plan ahead? What about sunblock, should she stock up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Family Outings?

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> Many years ago I read something like a comic-Loki timeline (or I dreamed I read it, because I can't find it now). According to it, in one of the early comics Thor rescued Loki from drowning in a river. Since I read (or dreamed) that, it's been my firm headcanon that water is Loki's only weakness. That it zaps him off his powers or something like that, rendering him helpless.  
> It stands to reason that Loki is afraid of water in this headcanon.

It had been Thor's idea, and Sif wasn't that certain it was a good one. But then again, Thor tended to know better when it came to Loki. So Sif opted to trust his judgment once again.

*~*

They arrived by Bifrost about an hour after morning meal. The servants had already set everything up for them. A tent, a large blanket on the ground, a massive umbrella. Everything they would need. Sif was certain there was even a basket of food for when they got hungry.

As she was looking around, Sif felt Loki grip her hand tightly, no doubt from nerves. Thor didn't seem to notice Loki's anxiety, though. He plopped their bag onto the sandy ground and inhaled deeply. “Ah! Do you smell that fresh air?”

“Hard not to.” Sif bent down and checked that Loki's cooling wristband hadn't slipped off during their trip. It was very sunny here, she didn't want him to over-heat. This outing would be stressful enough for him already. Speaking of Loki, he took one look at the large lake and pressed his back against her legs. Sif huffed and stroked his hair. She knew it was a bad idea to bring Loki here. 

For some odd reason, Loki was afraid of water, had been even before. From what Sif remembered, each time Loki had ended up in a lake or a river (never by his own accord), he'd panic and sink like a boulder. Each time they'd have to rescue him before he drowned, and Loki would be subdued for the next few days. No one had known why, though Thor claimed it might have been connected with Loki being the God of Fire. No Fire liked Water, after all. That was apparently true even when the Fire came from Ice, she mused.

Sif kept petting Loki's hair, trying to soothe him. This time around, Loki was also afraid of large bodies of water. And just as before, no one knew why. This time, however, Thor was adamant to break Loki of his fear. His solution? A trip to a beach. They rented one of the private beaches on Vanaheim just for that.

“Isn't the sand warm?” Thor continued gushing. “And there's so much of it. Plenty of place to frolic.” He turned around and gestured towards the lake. “And look how clear the water is! You can see all the way to the bottom! Come see!”

Loki turned around and wrapped his arms around Sif's thighs, face pressed against her belly.

Sif put her hands on his shoulders and sent Thor a displeased glare. She mouthed 'baby steps' at him, a phrase Thor had been repeating to her since he'd came up with this bright idea.

Thor winced sheepishly. “I apologize. I got a bit carried away.” He walked over and knelt down by them. “I apologize if I spooked you.” He said, his voice a soothing murmur. He put his hand on Loki's little head, petting in slow strokes. “Do you remember when we talked about how important it is that you learn to swim?”

Loki turned his head slightly so that he could peek at Thor with one eye. He nodded.

“This is a start to that.” Thor gestured at the lake. “But fret not. No one will force you to enter the water if you don't wish to. Only when you feel ready. All right? Just like we talked about at the palace.”

“Yes, Thor.” Loki murmured, one cheek still pressed against Sif's belly.

Sif cupped his little face and tugged it upwards to get Loki to look at her. He did, tilting his head backwards. His chin dug into Sif's belly just below her ribs, but she ignored it.

“Let's start with changing clothes.” She proposed. “We are not dressed for the beach.” Leathers and armors were hardly appropriate.

“Yes, Sif.” Loki replied, but he didn't release his hold on her. So Sif just bent down and hefted Loki into her arms. She carried him into the awaiting tent, and Thor followed after them with their bag.

*~*

Once they'd all changed into their swimwear, they had to put on some sun-protection cream. And while Sif and Thor could take care of themselves on their own, Loki needed some help.

There was something infinitely amusing in watching Thor spread the thick substance over Loki's face. Thor's large fingers made Loki's head seem even smaller, as if one good squeeze from Thor's hand would be enough to crack his skull open like an egg. Yet his thick fingers were gentle, not once applying too much pressure. Loki's skin wasn't even reddened, Thor was that careful in smearing the substance on it.

“There, all done.” He announced with a smile.

Loki touched his cheek and grimaced. “I'm all oily.”

“If you roll around in the sand, you'll be covered all over. Like a Muspelheim Desert Worm.” Sif joked, and Loki grinned at her. He lifted his hands and curled his fingers like claws.

“Rawr!”

Sif laughed and tousled his hair. She turned to Thor and nudged his shoulder. “You missed a spot.”

“Where?”

She dipped one finger in the cream and dabbed it on Thor's nose. “Here.”

He grinned. “Why thank you, my Wife. But I think I've missed another spot as well.”

“Where could it be, I wonder?”

Thor smeared cream over both his hands and pinched her cheeks. “There, that covers it.”

Sif laughed.

*~*

Thor caught the ball from Sif and tossed to Loki. He threw it a little too hard and it sailed over his head. As it hit the sand behind him, the ball separated into three smaller ones, each one skittering in a different direction. Loki raced after them, laughing as he chased each one down. He rolled them back into one ball, then threw it to Sif. She caught it with one foot and tossed it upwards. She bounced it on her head a few times, much to Loki's amusement, then headbutted it towards Thor.

*~*

Sif and Thor stood by the water, staring at the gentle waves. Loki was between them, holding on tightly to their hands.

“So, Loki.” Thor tried to keep his voice light and cheerful. “Ready to get your feet wet?”

Loki didn't answer, but that was normal for him. He tended to be reticent when nervous or stressed. Silence from Loki was a clear give away that something was bothering him.

“Just your feet.” Sif added, keeping her voice low. “Nothing scary about wet feet, right?”

Loki glanced up at her briefly, still silent. A moment passed, then he took a deep breath and walked forward, into the water. He didn't release Thor's and Sif's hands, and they allowed him to pull them along, going in with him. Loki stopped when the water reached up to his ankles, shoulders tense.

Thor crouched down and smiled at Loki. “See? Nothing scary, right?”

“Yes, Thor.” Loki murmured, staring at his toes beneath the water. He wiggled them in the wet sand.

“Why don't we walk a little bit?” Sif offered. “Just up and down the shore.”

“Great idea, Sif.” Thor stood up and gave Loki's hand a gentle tug. “How about it? We don't have to go in any deeper if you don't want to.”

“Okay.” Loki agreed, dragging one heel through the sand.

For the next half hour they did just that. They strolled through the shallow waves at a leisured pace, talking about anything that came to mind. Loki's friends, his pets, his studies. Topics that would help Loki relax and focus on something else rather than the water. When they reached the stone outcrop at the end of the beach, then simply turned around and walked back. Loki relaxed as they talked, and at one point, he even let go of their hands. He didn't move away, and stayed between them, not running around like he usually did. Baby steps, Sif reminded herself. Don't be discouraged or do anything to discourage Loki. That was the key.

When they reached the place their tent was in, Thor crouched down with a smile. “Loki? Do you know what wet sand is good for?”

Loki shook his head slowly.

“Building sand castles.” Thor whispered and a smile spread across Loki's face. Thor grinned back. “Lets go get the buckets and spades!”

*~*

Loki carefully planted their little makeshift flag on top of their sandcastle. The highest tower was so tall that he had to sit on Thor's shoulders to reach it.

Thor let out a loud noise as if he was blowing a trumpet, then planted his fists proudly on his hips. “And finished! Behold, the grand palace LST!”

“LST?” Sif raised one eyebrow at the name.

“Loki-Sif-Thor.” Thor explained, matter-of-fact. Then he continued, in the tone he used for official declarations to the court. “The grandest sandcastle in all the Realms!” 

“We have to ask Noble Heimdall to confirm that!” Loki admonished him, but Thor just laughed.

“It is indeed grand.” Sif praised. They'd all worked on it for so long, nothing else but grand was acceptable. She scratched her chin thoughtfully. “You know, this looks like a palace of the Ruler of the Land. And Rulers should have something to rule over.”

“Excellent point!” Thor clapped his hands and grinned up at his brother. “What do you think, Loki? Shall we build smaller castles for our grand palace to rule over?”

Loki bounced on Thor's shoulders at the idea. “Yes!” 

“Then I propose a contest!” Thor set Loki down onto the sand. “Who can build the better castle? King or Queen?”

“You're on.” Sif smirked. “The loser has to attend the meeting with the Library Overseer.”

“The most boring meeting of them all. High stakes indeed.” Thor tapped his chin, then raised a fist to the sky. “I accept!” They shook on it, each one trying (and failing) to hide the fact they were laughing.

Loki tugged on their hands. “What about the Prince? I can make a castle, too.” He waved one hand and a smaller castle with three towers rose from the sand. “Tada!” 

“Excellent work, Loki!” Thor praised. He knelt down for a better look, making thoughtful sounds as he craned his neck side to side. “Your attention to detail is improving.”

Loki preened.

Sif ruffled his hair. “After Thor and I finish our castles, you can decorate them with your magic however you want.” She offered, and Loki grinned.

“Okay. Can I help you build your castles? I can help you both, so it's fair.”

“Of course.” Thor patted the top of Loki's head, affection clear in his voice. “A little helping hand makes everything better. More wet sand, please.” He boomed, holding two buckets out to him.

“Yes, Thor!” Loki boomed (or tried to) back, and took the buckets. He ran up to the lake without hesitation and knelt down in the water to fill them.

Thor and Sif shared a smile. Baby steps.

*~*

Their next try with the lake went smoother. By then, Loki wasn't afraid to enter the water, at least up to his ankles. They took another stroll through the waves, talking about this and that. Loki skipped ahead, drawing shapes in the wet sand from times to time or trying to leap over the crashing waves.

He was relaxed and smiling. Good.

“My brother.” Thor called with an encouraging smile. “Why don't we try going in a little farther?”

Loki blinked and turned his head, staring at the wide expanse of the lake. His shoulders tensed.

Sif stepped behind him and put her hand on the back of his neck. “Only as far as you're comfortable with. You can always say no, remember?”

Loki nodded and took a step forward, deeper into the water. His hand shot to the side and grabbed Thor's, squeezing tight.

Thor patted his little fingers with a small smile. “Let's try. All right, Loki?”

He nodded, brows creased with reluctance. He nonetheless stepped forward, Thor matching each of his steps with one of his.

They didn't get far. Loki stopped when he was about to mid-calf level. He dropped his head and stared at the water around his legs. He looked as if the water was some kind of mystery he couldn't sort out.

Sif had to laugh. “You look grumpy as a cat, Loki.” She teased, ruffling his hair.

“A cat?”

“They don't like water, either.” Thor added with a small smile. “They also like climbing up high, which you also enjoy.”

Sif chuckled. That was true. Just last week she'd returned from Nifelheim to be greeted by the sight of Loki balancing on Heimdall's shoulders, using his helmet horns as handles. According to Heimdall, Loki had climbed him like a tree. By himself, no shifting or magic involved.

Loki smiled up at them, and gave a playful hiss. He bounced once on his toes and kicked out with one leg.

A sheet of ice spread out from his foot, forming a floe. All three of them jumped in surprise. 

“Loki, did you-” Sif didn't get to finish her question, because the ice melted away within seconds.

Thor huffed. “Right.” He looked over his shoulder at Sif. “The manager said the lake is enchanted. Any ice that forms melts momentarily.”

“That's useful, but how did the ice form in the first place?” She cocked her head at Loki. “Did you do that?”

“I think so.” Loki nodded with a shrug. He kicked out with a leg again, and once more ice spread out from his foot. He grinned. “Hey! I did!” He let go of Thor's hand and kicked out again, this time trying to make the newest floe grow even bigger before it melted.

Thor chuckled. “Helblindi showed him how to do that the last time I'd taken him for a visit.” He explained. “He said after a time the ice would come naturally.”

Sif put her hands on her hips. “It would've been good to know beforehand.” She pointed out.

Thor scratched his chin sheepishly. “It slipped my mind.” 

Sif tapped a fist against his chest. “Your memory should shape up, then.” She said with a smirk, then looked back to Loki. He was still freezing the waves, no signs of growing bored. 

In fact, it quickly morphed into a game. Loki would kick at the waves, freezing them. Then he'd jump onto the ice, giggling as it melted and he plopped back into the water. Then he'd repeat the process over and over, to his never-ending merriment. He didn't seem afraid of the water at all, even when he stumbled and fell to his knees.

“My turn!” With a laugh, it was Thor who jumped onto the next floe Loki formed. He proved to be too big for it, and it toppled over. Thor landed on his butt and laughed uproariously.

“Wait, I'll make a bigger one for you!” Loki called and stomped at the water. Ice shot up, forming a thick layer. 

Thor quickly jumped on it, and it managed to hold him. For two seconds. Then it broke apart and Thor landed back in the water. He laughed. “Good show, Loki!”

“Wanna go again?” Loki offered, and Thor nodded. 

“Of course!” He grabbed Loki and rubbed his knuckles against his hair. Loki wiggled free with a laugh, then looked to Sif.

“Come join us!”

“No, I think I'll sit this one out.” Sif shook her head with a smile. Truth was, Loki's Jotunn side wasn't something she could interact easily with yet. She needed a bit to get used to this first.

“That is fine, Sif.” Thor waved at her, then elbowed Loki gently in the side. “We'll just have to play hard enough for _all_ three of us.”

“Okay!” Loki grinned back and kicked up another block of ice. They both jumped on it this time.

*~*

“I think that's enough of this game.” Thor wheezed, breathless from laughter. They'd been playing the floe-game for some time, splashing and jumping onto Loki's ice. Even Sif had jumped onto a few times.

Thor stayed where he'd landed in the water, leaning back on his hands. “I can barely feel my feet. Your ice is very cold, Loki.” He praised, and Loki giggled. 

Sif grasped Thor's arm and hauled him to his feet. “Who's hungry?” She asked.

“I am!” Loki threw both arms into the air and raced out of the water. There was a picnic basket filled to the brim in the tent, and that's exactly where Loki headed.

“After you, my Queen.” Thor gestured grandly. “I'll be along shortly.” 

Sif narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “Are your feet really numb?”

“His ice _is_ cold. I thought I'd thaw them out a bit in this lovely warm water.”

Sif crossed her arms across her chest. “You know Loki is going to eat all the blue sauce first. If we dawdle, there won't be any for us.”

Thor blinked, then shrugged. “The warm sand will thaw me out just as well. Loki, wait for us!”

*~*

They decided that the best spot to eat the food in was not in the tent. The blanket was better, like a proper picnic. So they settled beneath the large umbrella and spread the food out between them. Meats, salads, dumplings and a variety of other dishes. All enchanted to stay fresh, of course.

Thor lifted the last wrapped plate from the basket. “Oh ho, and what is this?” He undid the wrapping and inhaled. “Smells yummy.”

“I made that!” Loki bounced on his knees, pointing at the plate.

“You _did_?” Thor opened his eyes wide to Loki's delight. “By _yourself_?”

“With Runa!” Loki laughed. He crawled over and into Thor's lap. “They're strawberry honey cakes.”

“That sounds delicious.” Thor grinned. “In fact, it sounds so delicious, that I will eat _all of them_!”

“No!” Loki protested and covered the plate with both hands. “You must share with Sif!” She raised an eyebrow, mouth full of roasted meat.

“I must?”

“You must!” Loki nodded, a stubborn look on his face.

“If I must.” Thor pretended to sigh, then extended the plate towards her. “Sif. Have a cake. Apparently, I must share.”

Sif swallowed and set her meat aside. “I will have two.”

“Greedy.” Thor muttered at her, trying to push down his teasing smile.

Sif smirked back. “I will have three, then.” She selected selected three with large strawberries on top.

“Aw.”

“Don't worry, Thor.” Loki patted his shoulder. “I can make you more.”

“Ah, my precious brother.” Thor set the plate down and wrapped him up in a tight hug. “I will welcome any deliciousness you make.”

Loki giggled and snuggled close. Sif surreptitiously placed one of the cakes she took on Loki's plate, then grabbed her meat. It tasted best when still warm.

*~*

Thor leaned back and patted his stomach. “Aaaaah! Nothing better than a good meal.”

“No arguments here.” Sif agreed, licking her fingers. 

“How about you, Loki?” Thor asked, nudging his knee with his own.

Loki smiled. “I'm full.” He said simply, eyes half-lidded. He rubbed his face with a loose fist, then looked back to the lake. “More water?”

Thor and Sif shared a look. Then Thor lay down on their blanket and folded his hands under his head. “I believe a nap is in order.”

“Quite right.” Sif lay down on her side and snuggled close against him. She put her head on his shoulder and relaxed. “A nap is a perfect idea.”

“I'm too big for naps.” Loki protested, though without much vehemence.

Thor shrugged. “Technically, so are Sif and I. Yet here we lie.”

“We did a lot today.” Sif chimed in. “Built sandcastles, played in the water, chased after balls. I think we earned a bit of rest.”

Loki stared at them for a moment, then crawled closer. “Okay.” He plopped across Thor's middle and clambered up onto his front.

Thor grunted. “Careful, Loki. Full belly here.”

“Sorry, Thor.”

“That's okay.” He smiled and patted Loki's side. “You comfy?”

Loki settled down, essentially using him as a pillow. “Yes.”

Thor put one hand on Loki's little back, and wrapped the other around Sif's. He set his hand on her hip, and Sif draped one leg over his thighs. “Pleasant dreams.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Loki's brow.

“Pleasant dreams, Thor.” Loki answered, eyes already closed.

Sif lifted up so she could press a kiss to Thor's jaw. He turned his head to her and rested their foreheads against each other. Sif rubbed the tips of their noses together, and Thor giggled. Then they settled down as well. A nap _was_ a good idea, after all.

*~*

Sif woke up slowly, stretching with a pleased hum. She nuzzled at the skin on Thor's shoulder and threw an arm across his chest, snuggling closer. Just five minutes longer, and then she'd-

Hadn't Loki been sleeping on Thor's chest?

She opened her eyes, and yup. No Loki. No Loki anywhere on the blanket, in fact, so he hadn't just slipped off. She sat up and spotted him straight away, standing in plain sight.

She shook Thor by the shoulder. “Thor. Thor, wake up.”

He lifted his head, blinking slowly. “What is it?” He murmured, smacking his lips.

Sif jabbed him in the kidney and he sat up with a yelp, fully awake. Before he could say anything, she pointed towards the water. Thor turned to look, and a small smile formed on his lips.

While they'd been sleeping, Loki had ventured into the water again. This time he'd gone in up to his knees. He was standing still now, staring off into the horizon. Sif and Thor climbed to their feet and went to join him.

“Loki?” Thor's voice was soft so it wouldn't startle him. Loki didn't acknowledge him, didn't even twitch. He just stood there, staring out at the lake. As if he hadn't even heard Thor.

So Thor walked into the water and touched Loki's shoulder.

This time, Loki's reaction was instantaneous. He whirled around with a yelp and literally leapt into Thor's arms. Thor hadn't been expecting that, and he grunted as he lost his footing. He ended up toppling backwards onto his behind, with Loki clinging to his neck.

He chuckled. “I didn't mean to startle you, Loki.” He rubbed Loki's little back in soothing circles. “Did you get lost in thought?”

Loki's only answer was a shrug. He slid off of Thor's lap and stepped back into the water. He didn't say or do anything, just stood there.

“Loki?” Thor shifted closer. “Do you want to go farther in?”

Loki remained silent. He crossed his arms across his chest and pursed his lips. He didn't run back to the shore, though, and continued staring out at the water.

Thor leaned forward with an encouraging smile. “How about this? I will go a bit farther in, and I'll wait for you to join me.” He put a hand on Loki's shoulder. “Will we try that?”

Loki stood unmoving in the water, back and shoulders tense. Neither Sif nor Thor rushed him, giving him the time to think it over. Finally, Loki gave a clipped nod.

Thor smiled. “That's very brave of you, Loki.” He rubbed his back. “I'll go now, all right?”

“Yes, Thor.” Loki nodded again.

Thor stood up and went farther into the water. He stopped when it reached his mid-thigh. It would be at chest height for Loki, which was far enough for the first day. Thor knelt down, so that the water was up to his shoulders. “Whenever you're ready, Loki!” he called.

Loki stared at him, brows creased in anxiety. He took a shuffling step forward, then stopped. He stood still for a moment more, his mouth twisting up in nerves. Then he turned around and held out his hand towards Sif.

She stepped into the water and grasped it. “I am here.” She squeezed the little fingers to offer comfort. “Do you want to return to the shore?”

Loki shook his head and looked resolutely towards Thor. He didn't move forward, though. Just stared.

“Do you want Sif to carry you?” Thor offered, and Loki once again shook his head.

Don't push him or force him, Sif reminded herself. That would be counter-productive. So she just stood silently by Loki's side, his little hand in hers.

Eventually, Loki stared moving forward. He slowly inched farther into the water. Past his knees, up to his thighs, his pelvis, his middle. It was slow going, which was to be expected. He hesitated each time the water reached higher, and his grip on Sif's hand tightened. He never stopped for long, and resolutely kept going towards his brother.

Once Loki was close enough, Thor reached out and grasped his arms. “You've made it, Loki.” He praised and pulled him up to his chest. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and pressed close, hiding his face against his shoulder. Thor rubbed his back soothingly. “You've made it, Loki. I'm very proud of you.”

Loki didn't answer, still clinging to Thor's front. He was shaking, Sif noticed with a frown.

She shared a worried look with Thor, and gave a slow shake of her head. This might be too much for a first day.

Thor sighed, then nudged Loki's cheek with the tip of his nose. “Loki, my brother.” His voice was a soothing murmur, but Loki didn't look at him. “Do you want to go back to the shore?”

Loki gave a jerky nod.

“All right. You are the boss here.” Thor put one hand on Loki's bottom for a more secure hold, then stood up. “We'll do something else now.”

Loki sniffled.

*~*

“Sif, look! I got another one.” Loki lifted the shell he'd found high over his head.

Sif took it and knelt down next to him. “That's an unusual color.”

“Look how it spirals.” Loki pointed, bouncing on his toes next to her.

Sif nodded. “It does. Thor?”

“Looking.” He murmured, leafing through the complementary book the beach manager had left for them. It was a book on the various crustacean living in the lake. He stopped at one page and cocked his head first at the picture than at the shell Sif held. “This is it, I think.” He turned the book around so they all could see. 

“The Agatean Blumviel Snail.” Sif read aloud while Loki marveled at the pictures.

“Wow! Look at its eye.”

“Huh.” Thor pointed at a part of the text. “It says here that an adult snail can grow to be as long as... well, as my arm.”

“From your finger to your elbow?” Loki stared from the shell to Thor's arm.

“Nope.” Thor extended the limb to the side, stretching out his fingers. “All the way up to my shoulder.” He pointed at the shell. “That must be from a youngling.”

“Woooow.” Loki stared at the picture with stars in his eyes. “Can I have one?”

“Sorry, Loki.” Sif shook her head. “It says here that these snails are very predatory. If we had one it would probably eat all your fish.”

“Aw.”

“Ask again before your next birthday.” Thor said with a laugh. “We'll see then.”

“Thank you, Thor!”

Sif nudged Loki's side. “I think I see another one.”

“Where?” Loki whipped around, trying to spot it.

Sif pointed. “By those rocks. It's pink.”

“I see it!” Loki jumped up and raced over to get it.

*~*

Thor floated on his back, threading one arm lazily through the water. “See? Not so scary, right?”

Loki sat astride his middle, legs dangling in the water. “I guess.” He mumbled, brows furrowed as he looked warily around the water around them. 

“I think it's not so bad as long you're not _in_ the water.” Sif commented, walking next to Thor. They were in much deeper than before, she was already up to her neck. And Loki, despite his obvious discomfort, was still calm. He wasn't shaking or panicking, just sitting calmly. Perhaps they should consider some swim boards.

“I don't like this much water, Sif.” Loki answered with a grumble.

“You don't mind baths.” She pointed out, and he huffed.

“This is more water than in a _bath_.” He said with a pout.

Sif chuckled. “My mistake.”

Thor laughed and patted Loki's hip. “Loki's a brave boy. He'll get used to this much water, too. You remember why it's important, right Loki?”

“So I don't drown if I fall into a lake or a river.” He intoned and looked around the lake again. “I still don't know why I can't just freeze the water if I fall in.”

“Not everything freezes, Loki.” Thor pointed out patiently. “Like this lake.”

“Yes, Thor.”

Sif pursed her lips, contemplating Loki. While he was calm, he was much too grumpy for her taste. So she tapped his foot to get his attention. “Hey, Loki.”

He turned to look at her. “Yes?”

She smiled and dove beneath the water. She swum under Thor and surfaced on his other side, trying to make as little sound as possible. Loki was still staring at where she'd gone under, so she simply flicked him on the knee.

Loki whipped around and stared at her. “Sif!”

She grinned again and dove back down. This time she emerged by Thor's feet. She watched as Loki turned his head from side to side every few moments, trying to see where she'd appear this time.

She whistled. Loki twisted around and grinned. “There you are!”

She laughed and dove again. As she was passing underneath Thor, she tickled Loki on both feet, just to confuse him further. She emerged just by Thor's head, with only her eyes above the water line.

Thor spotted her first. “Oh, no! There's some kind of black-seaweed creature by my head. Loki, save me!”

Loki giggled. “Thor, that's Sif!”

“Can't be.” He shook his head. “I know Sif, and Sif has more on her head than just eyes and hair.”

Sif narrowed said eyes and swam closer to Thor's head. She sidled up close, then nibbled on the shell of his ear. She also reached down with both hands and gave Thor's buttocks a firm squeeze.

Thor chuckled. “Oh yeah, that's Sif, all right. I'd recognize that-” He glanced at Loki. “nibble anywhere.”

“See? I told you.” Loki stuck his tongue out at him, and Thor tickled his belly.

Sif ducked under the water again and this time nibbled on Loki's ankle. She could hear his shriek of laughter even before she resurfaced.

“Thor, Sif's eating me now!”

“Sif is a wily one. EEE! Hey, I'm ticklish there!”

Sif just laughed.

*~*

Loki lay cradled in Thor's arms, out like a light. Sif doubted even the trip by the Bifrost would wake him.

“Did you get everything?” Thor asked, eyeing the bag she held.

“I think so. Clothes, towels, toys and books. I don't think we brought anything more.”

Thor shrugged. “I'm sure the beach manager will send back anything we forget. Is he organizing the clean up or Sture?” Sture was their main castellan.

Sif shrugged. “Sture organized it, so maybe he is. You'll have to ask.” She yawned and stretched. Today had been a busy day for all of them. She looked up to the sky. “Heimdall? We're ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> And done. ^_^ My mom used to take my sister and me to a beach like that. It was shallow for a long way, lost of place to run around.  
> The next chapter will be up on the 17th, still according to schedule. ^_^


End file.
